A New Halloween Tail
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is the 4th Halloween story based on my previous ones. In this one, Kim and Ron are going to go on a peaceful trick or treat but they can't seem to catch a break upon visiting a certain house. Read on and then you'll see why a Rose is so important.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Halloween Tail…**

**Chapter 1**

**AN:** This is based on my last couple of Halloween stories. So in the grand tradition of that, I am continuing it. So enjoy!

Kim and Ron are happy together, it is another Halloween together as a couple and despite the strangeness that had happened in their last couple of Halloweens. They were not discouraged from trying to go trick or treating.

Kim looks at her husband and smiles at him, remembering how it was on a Halloween that he had proposed to her. The Halloween adventures that had led to them getting closer, and finally the marriage, then that incredible adventure where she had saved two worlds… her world and a magical world from a great evil.

Since then, she had given birth to their first child.

Even though the child was too young to know what was going on, she still wanted to take her out on her first Halloween with them.

Kim says, "Ron honey, is she all ready for her first Halloween with us?"

Ron walks into the room, holding the little child in his arms, which was dressed up like a blue fairy with short little, but flexible wings. He smiles as he says, "I think so Kim."

Kim immediately at the sight of her baby girl all dressed up like that and goes, "Awwww! She is the cutest thing!"

Ron looks at his daughter that he proudly holds in his arms and says, "You're right there Kim. She is the most beautiful little fairy in the world but then of course she takes after her mother."

Kim beams at Ron as she walks over and gives him a loving kiss upon the lips. She softly says, "Thank you Ron." She then turns to the baby in his arms and tickles the baby with a finger as she says, "Who is the cutest baby in the world? You are! Yes you are!" until the baby laughs and catches her finger within her small hand.

Ron chuckles at the sight of mother and daughter playing in his arms like that, otherwise remaining quiet and just enjoying the moment.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Do you have her basket?"

Ron holds up his other hand with a proud grin, as he says, "Wouldn't leave home on Halloween without it."

Just then Kim's parents walk into the living room where they were with the two of them dressed up as vampires for the 'Scare to Care' thing that they did every year.

Mrs. Possible smiles at the sight of the three of them all dressed up and says, "Aw, now isn't that a beautiful picture." She pushes on her husband's shoulder gently as she says, "Go get the camera. I want a picture of this moment."

Mr. Possible chuckles and says, "Okey-doke! Be right back!" He returns quickly enough with the camera and takes a few pictures of Kim, Ron and little Rose Stoppable in their arms.

Kim walks over to her parents and gives them a big hug, "Thanks for letting us come over to visit you before we went trick or treating."

Mr. Possible smiles at his daughter, amazed at how much she seemed like a woman now rather than the little girl he remembered her as. He shakes his head as he says, "No problem Kimmie-cub, you are always welcome here. All of you." He looks up from Kim to look at Ron and Rose, letting Ron know that he meant it.

Mrs. Possible says, "You two look so cute together, all dressed up like Cinderella and her Prince.

Kim giggles and says, "Yeah… and little Rose is going to be our fairy godmother."

At this little rose giggles and claps her hands together as if happy for the role.

Mrs. Possible smiles, as she looks at the happy little face on her granddaughter. She had known her daughter would be an excellent mother. She was more than a teenage girl trying to live up to her motto of how she could do anything. In her eyes she had already done everything she ever would need to do. She had found her one true love and best friend, married him and started her own family to journey on the most magical trip of all, one that would surpass even last Halloween's. The magical journey of being a wife and mother of a daughter.

Mr. Possible looks at his daughter and her husband with a big, happy and proud smile. He had always known that his little girl would grow up one day and start her own family with the right guy who would love her forever and together they would raise a beautiful family full of love. He knew that she couldn't have chosen a finer person to be her husband and father of little Rose.

Kim looks over at Ron as her Prince and leans over, giving him a soft peck on the cheek before turns to her parents and says, "Well, I guess we should get going in a minute. We have a lot to see and do this Halloween mom."

Mr. Possible says, "Hopefully not TOO much this year…" as he remembers the excitement of the one that had them all transforming into all kinds of things.

Kim smiles a little as she had been wondering if anything would happen this year. It seemed like all kinds of crazy stuff had been happening over the last couple of years but she figured that the stuff was over with or that she would be able to handle anything that she faced just as she had before because she had Ron by her side.

She says, "You worry to much dad. We got through that sitch, no big and besides, Ron and I can handle anything that comes our way now. I already know that we will be together for a very long time." She looks at Ron with love shining in her eyes and was both comforted and happy in that knowledge.

Mrs. Possible says, "Well you two go ahead and have fun then. Oh, and don't forget stop by sometime. I want to see how much candy you get."

Kim nods as she smiles and says, "Sure thing mom."

Ron says, "Don't you worry Mrs. Dr. P, I'll make sure we stop by so you can spoil your granddaughter some more before she turns into a pumpkin." He chuckles and winks at the elder Possible in a joking way.

Kim playfully bats at Ron's chest and says, "Don't even joke about that Ron."

Mr. Possible worried for a second as he didn't want his granddaughter to get involved in any such stuff at her young age where she couldn't take care of herself but then he reminds himself that Kim and Ron wouldn't allow anything to happen to their daughter either.

The Stoppables walk out of the Possible home with their young daughter in tow. It had been two Halloweens since that fateful time and fortunately the one before it had been a totally quiet one.

**(Later)**

So many people had loved the way Kim, Ron, and little Rose looked as the cute little fairy.

Eventually they stop at the road that led to the place where the mysterious house had once rested.

Kim turns to Ron and looks at him, as he looks back at her in sync before they reach out to each other and takes the other's hands. Together with Ron holding little Rose in his other hand, they walk down the road.

They eventually come to a stop at the lot. The lot had been vacant all year as they would swing by often at different hours to see if it would reappear. However this time the house was there and the house seemed to be lit up from within by candle as the light flickered every now and then.

Ron says, "Kim… is it me or does the house seem more… I dunno, more friendly this time?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yes it does. I guess it is to be expected as the last time we were on the other side, we saved both the magical world and our world."

Ron smiles a little and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right. So do you think that Crimson person is waiting for us?"

Kim nods and says, "You mean our granddaughter, and yes… if the house is here. Then I think she's waiting for us."

Ron says, "I wonder why the house is here? Every time it has appeared, it was because she needed us."

Kim looks at the house and says, "I wonder what she needs us for this time?"

Ron just shrugs and says, "I don't know, why don't we go over and find out?"

Kim nods and together, with Rose they make their way to the house.

After Kim knocks with no response, Kim tries the door and opens it to reveal a dark house inside and yet it seemed very much like the home of the ancestor Katherine with her daughter Kim.

Kim frowns as she says, "Something's wrong Ron."

Ron nods as he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up.

Suddenly the candlelight that they'd noticed earlier comes around the corner with Katherine's eyes going wide at the sight of them.

Katherine stands in the doorway and shouts, "Kim! Ron! Leave quickly!" That's all she has time to do before a sinister growl comes from behind her. She turns her head and with her eyes widening at the sight of the source, she tries to run towards Kim and Ron but only manages to go four steps before something long and thin grabs her by the leg causing her to trip.

Katherine's face is visible by the candle's light as she screams, "RUN!" as she is pulled into the other room that is dark.

Kim doesn't waste any time as she puts on her mission mode face and runs, scooping up the fallen candle before it can catch the floorboards in fire and without pausing she heads towards the dark room where Katherine had been pulled into, finding her and whatever it was gone.

Ron runs up with Rose in his arms and says, "What WAS that Kim? What is going on?"

Kim frowns as she says, "I don't know Ron but we have got to help her or my past might get messed up and our lives together will be…" She turns her head and trails off as she looks at Rose who just holds onto her father from his running.

Kim says, "lost." Before she shakes her head and frowns, "Come on Ron, I think she was taken this way!"

Ron says, "Right behind you Kim!" And follows her through the dark house. They couldn't see out the windows because of the shades but they weren't lit up as if sunlight was hitting it so they assume it is night like in their time.

Kim walks forward with the candle as far ahead as she could before she spots something shiny on the floor. She kneels and picks it up in her free hand, trying to make out what it is and it isn't until she brings the candle close enough that she gasps loudly.

Ron says, "What is it Kim? What did you find?"

Kim stands up and shows the ring in her hand, "Look! It is the engagement ring that I gave my past counterpart, Kim!"

Ron's eyes go wide in shock as he realizes what that could mean.

Kim turns towards the darkness and says, "Just what is going on around here?"

Just then Kim hears a soft sound, like something moving or landing and a flashback of Katherine's face, lit up by the candle goes through her mind. She grips the candle tightly and says, "Here Ron… take the candle."

Ron takes the candle, knowing she wouldn't give it to him without a reason before Kim presses a button on her Kimmunicator and a small beam of light comes on from it.

Kim walks forward with Ron carefully following until there is another very soft sound that would have been missed if Kim hadn't been straining to hear any sound from the darkness. She immediately bolts forward towards the sound, hoping to catch it off guard.

The plan works as a mysterious shadow figure that is barely seen by her flashlight rushes straight at her and is illuminated in the wide but soft light from the candle Ron is holding before it rushes past him but not before it grabs Rose right out from Ron's arms and disappearing into the shadows once more!

Ron cries out, "ROSE! NO!" His whole body in stunned shock as Rose, his precious little girl is snatched right out from his hand. He is too stunned to even drop the candle in his other hand.

Kim spins fast enough on one foot to see their child get carried off into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness. She can't help but see the expression of pure, unexpected shock that anyone… anything… would dare to snatch their child away from him like that and so quickly. She can still see his arm in the same position as if she was still there and knew that Ron was the most shocked she had ever seen him be.

Kim cries out, "Ron! Rose!" She puts on a burst of speed and chases after her daughter with her flashlight from her Kimmunicator watch just swinging about wildly as she moves her arms quickly.

Ron snaps out of his stunned state and turns to follow Kim, with him tapping into his full monkey power as he runs. Something he had never done before as he had always been standing still when tapping into it.

Ron starts to glow blue, illuminating the darkness to the point where he can even see Kim ahead of him. His power gives him increased speed and agility to where he catches up to Kim.

Kim looks to the side and sees her husband with a very serious and angry face. She felt as angry as he did. It was their child, the combination of their love together that had been stolen. So to have that taken so quickly and cruelly like that… it was affront to her that she just could **not** accept!

Together, their speed grows even greater, with every turn they make to follow through the darkness, they grow closer to the one who had kidnapped their child. It is a symbol of their love together given form in a most precious way.

Ron glows bright blue in full monkey form with the rage of red and blackness surrounding the outside in the skies with flashes of lightning among the clouds.

Suddenly they come across Kim's unconscious form on the ground with John not far from her. The one attacker stops just after them through before plunging through the window.

Kim's eyes go wide as she smells…gas! She shouts, "Ron! We have to get them out of here the house is going to blow up!"

Ron doesn't waste a moment and doesn't say anything as he hopes his daughter Rose will be all right because if she isn't… he didn't want to even think about it. He scoops up John as Kim picks up Kim and together they run out of the house just moments before it explodes into a huge fireball that sends the couple flying to the ground, shielding the unconscious people with their bodies.

Kim and Ron both turn their heads to look together, hoping that Katherine and anyone else left inside had managed to escape. They then look forward to and see no one, the mysterious person had made off with their only daughter.

(Later)

Kim wakes up and groans, "Where am I…?" before she sits up and finds herself in an unfamiliar bed. She then cries out, "John? Where are you?"

A soft groan, "Over here" comes from John laying not too far from her.

Kim turns to John and says, "Where are we? This isn't our home."

A light suddenly turns on in the room and the 'other' Kim walks into the room with Ron right behind her. She looks at Kim as she says in a serious tone, "No, you're in our home and I hope you've got some answers for us."

Kim says, "You! What's going on? We were in our home with my mom when suddenly we were attacked. Are we in the future?"

Kim Stoppable nods as she says, "Yes, somehow your house got linked to our time after your attack got started and when we came in, we saw your mother get drawn away by something in the shadows."

Kim says, "What? Where is she? Is she ok?"

Ron shrugs and says, "That we don't know. All we know for sure is that we both have someone taken by whoever it was and that we're going to have to work together to get them back."

Kim looks at the couple with confusion even as John says, "Why? Who did you lose?"

Both Kim and Ron look at them with an ice-cold fury that made both Kim and John feel as if a cold breeze just had washed over them before they say in sync, "Our daughter… Rose Stoppable."

Kim and John's eyes go wide in surprise and they say in unison, "WHAT?"

Kim says, "When did you do have a baby?"

Kim Stoppable says, "I was already pregnant when I went to that magical world, I just didn't know it until we got back."

Kim angrily says, "Well you can count on us! No one messes with family, especially babies!"

Kim Stoppable smiles a little and says, "Thanks, so what can you tell us about who attacked you?"

Kim looks in thought for a second before she says, "Well it is all kinda hazy for me. The twisters had been experimenting with some gassy contraption which they left in the kitchen before going home to pick up some tools when some kind of half-person, half-animal thing attacked us and before I knew it I was knocked down and out after hitting the tweeb's contraption.

Kim Stoppable says, "Well that explains the smell of gas and why the house exploded…"

Kim and John shout, "EXPLODED!?"

Kim falls backwards into the bed and sighs, "Oh great… my new home after getting married and it blows up. Thanks twisters."

Kim Stoppable smiles as she says, "You got married? Congratulations Kim!"

Kim looks up and says, "Thanks, and congrats on your first child. I wish I could have met her."

Ron walks over, pulling out his wallet and as he sits down, out drops a long stream of pictures that reveal Kim and/or the baby girl Rose as he says, "Let me show you what she looks like." He smiles awkwardly as he says, "What can I say? I am one proud father." After getting a questioning look from Kim and John.

Kim Stoppable walks up and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder before she says, "I know Ron… and I am one proud mother."

Ron looks up at his wife as he smiles and says, "Thanks Kim."

Kim looks at the many pictures that dangle from the wallet and a smile grows as she looks at each picture that had Kim and the baby Rose in her arms. She thinks, "Wow… look at how adorable Rose is with her."

Kim looks over a John and can see that even he is moved by the pictures of Rose so she sits up in the bed and says, "We'll help you get back Rose no matter what! But first we need to know where one finds a monkey person."

Ron crushes his wallet in his hand as he growls, "Monkey Fist! He's the one who kidnapped Rose!"

John says, "Actually… that's not what I remember."

* * *

**AN:** What do you suppose happened? How will all this end? Who kidnapped their Rose and why? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Are you all glad I continued this story? What do you think of Rose? Do you like her name? This story isn't in the 'All Grown Up' universe so naturally the whole twins thing isn't happening. :) Would you take your kid trick or treating when she was so young? Do you think it will bode badly for the one who kidnapped Rose? What do you think happened to Katherine?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, thoughts, ideas, impressions, tips for staying warm during the winter in a house with no heat (besides the obvious turn on the heat) and more are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Halloween Tail…Chapter 2**

**AN:** This is based on my last couple of Halloween stories. So in the grand tradition of that, I am continuing it. So enjoy!

Kim Stoppable says, "What was the name you heard?"

John rubs his chin in thought as he says, "Well, I don't remember exactly but for starters it was a _she_ and not a he that started all of this."

Kim Stoppable and Ron look at each other in confusion, "Who could it be?" they say at the same time.

Just then a cloaked woman walks in through the door and says, "I believe I can answer that question."

Kim angrily shouts, "You! What are you doing here?"

John says, "Calm down Kim, there are lives at stake here."

Kim nods but keeps a watchful eye on the cloaked woman with the hood up.

Kim Stoppable turns and smiles a little as she says, "You know, I'm not sure what to call you."

She pulls back her hood, revealing herself to be another Kim-look-alike and says, "I think the name everyone has for me in the magical world, Crimson will do."

Kim says, "So who is it that did all of this?"

Crimson sighs and says, "You won't believe this, but she is the daughter of my Monkey Fist, only she has continued his monkey career where he never could."

Kim Stoppable says, "I don't understand, what do you mean _**your**_ Monkey Fist?" Her eyes widen after a second and says, "You don't mean the one from the magical world do you?"

Crimson nods as she says, "Exactly. You see, he was a monkey king in our world where he ruled his lands with iron authority. At least until Jade came that is…"

Kim says, "Excuse me, but what does this have to do with anything? Can anyone fill me and John in?"

John says, "Does this have to do anything with why you took those two away last time?"

Crimson sighs once more and says, "Yes. You see, I had to get those two into a parallel magic world because the magical version of Shego was threatening all life on both my magical world and this non-magical one with the army and powers that she had under her command." She points at Kim and Ron Stoppable as she continues to say, "These two were needed to do what I could not. They stopped the possessed Shego and the magical version of her known as Jade, thus saving both worlds from total destruction."

Crimson turns to Kim Stoppable and says, "The lands controlled by Monkey Fist were also under attack because it was on the way to where the Crimson bas was. This angered Monkey Fist so much from what I was able to piece together that he went personally to challenge Jade with all of the power in his armies and powers that he possessed."

Kim Stoppable's eyes grow wide as Ron softly whispers, "Oh no…"

Crimson nods as she says, "Yes, he fell in battle. He didn't go easy though as he plowed through her army of loyal followers with ease but he neglected to allow his own warriors to keep up as well. I suppose he thought he could take her on all by himself."

Kim says, "I don't get it, how did she end up in my house then?"

Crimson looks at Kim and John as she says, "Well, his daughter was the next in line so she took up the name "Monkey Fist" in honor of her father and I thought she'd rule more better than he did but the lost of him made her furious. By the time she had regrouped her followers, Jade had already fallen to Kim and Ron."

Crimson walks a few steps forward as she says, "From one of followers who I talked to, she became enraged at the right to claim vengeance upon the one who took her father so she went looking for Kim and Ron. I had foolishly left the portal that connected both of your time lines open as I had planned on coming back to visit on Halloween but she discovered it and I was jumped before I even to the portal."

Crimson looks directly at Kim and John as she says, "The first stop was your home since your mother gave you hers as a wedding gift."

Kim nods as she says, "She said that a Possible should live in Middleton so that the future Kim's present would happen before she moved to a bigger home so that the twisters could have more room to experiment. I think she secretly wanted to be able to see Kim again at some future Halloween."

Crimson nods as she says, "I had planned for you to meet Rose but not like this."

Kim frowns as she says, "Wait, how did you know about Rose? She's just a baby in these pictures. She couldn't be more than a year or two old."

Crimson sighs sadly, "I know and I deeply regret that she was able to ambush me like this. By the time I was able to fight myself free, she had already done her damage."

Kim Stoppable is frowning as she says, "Do you, or you not know where my daughter is right now?"

Crimson says, "If I had to guess… she went home, in a sense."

Kim says, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kim Stoppable says, "You mean… she went to this world's Monkey Fist home?"

Ron looks at his wife and says, "Do you suppose she knows…?"

Kim says in frustration, "Knows what?"

John says, "Did something happen to your Monkey Fist as well?"

Ron turns to John and says, "Well… he kinda, sorta got turned to stone."

Kim says, "So he's kaput too then right?"

Kim Stoppable shrugs and says, "I don't know but I doubt it."

Kim sighs and turns to John as she says, "What do you think about all of this?"

John looks at her and says, "I think it is a good place to start looking as any."

Kim nods and says, "Where is his home?"

Crimson says, "I can help take us to it but I don't know what we'll find there."

Kim Stoppable says, "If it means seeing my daughter, then the sooner the better."

Crimson nods in agreement as Kim and John climb out of the beds and walk towards Crimson and their future selves.

Crimson casts a spell that teleports the five of them to just outside of Monkey Fist's castle in England and collapses. She says, "I just need to rest. Go ahead and go save your daughter Kim." She didn't want to worry them as to the real reason why she felt so weak.

Kim Stoppable nods in the direction of the castle and says with ice in her voice, "Let's go get back our baby, Ron."

Ron nods as he says, "You don't have to tell me twice Kim." He quickly moves with her as they start moving towards the entrance.

Kim starts to walk before she notices John isn't with her, she looks back and spots him kneeling beside Crimson with concern on his face.

John says, "You don't look so good. Was the spell you cast really that draining?"

Crimson looks at him for a moment and then shakes her head.

Kim hears John say, "Are you related to Rose in some way?"

Crimson nods as she says, "She's my mother."

John frowns as he says, "So if something were to happen to her…?"

Kim quickly walks over to Crimson and says, "You're not saying what I _think_ you're saying are you?"

Crimson nods weakly, "Something's being done to mother."

Kim grabs John and says, "Hurry! We've got to find Rose right away!"

Crimson says, "I can feel her on the second floor… that way." She points to the East wing of the castle.

Kim says, "Thank you and please hang on if you can!"

John quickly says, "Thank you for the directions." Before he runs off with Kim.

Kim Stoppable and Ron are running ahead of Kim and John so after smashing through the doors they spot a teenage woman who was furry as Kim had been once with a long tail trailing from behind. She was wearing the traditional garb that was Monkey Fist's.

She growls, "Kim… you're the one that stole my revenge against Jade for destroying my father!"

Kim Stoppable clenches her fists and says, "Where is my daughter?"

She says, "You'll never see her again until I have my revenge on you!"

Ron steps forward and says, "We both took her down, together."

She glowers at Ron and says, "Then the both of you shall suffer the same fate. As I, Monkey Fist have decreed!" She then hears footsteps and says, "Follow me if you dare…" before darting into the West wing.

Kim and Ron Stoppable don't waste any time following after her, hoping that she will lead them to their daughter.

A few moments later, Kim and John run to that same intersection and without even looking they turn to go down the East wing, never slowing down, as they knew that they were on a time crunch.

Kim and Ron run after Monkey Fist as she uses her monkey agility and speed to keep ahead of them but only by a little as the both of them were highly motivated and in peak physical condition to begin with.

She had to admit that for mere humans, they were amazingly fast and agile. She says to them over her shoulder as she runs, "Are you sure you're not part monkey? You two are both very agile."

Kim narrows her eyes as she says, "No, but I was trained as a cheerleader but my husband on the other hand…" She nods to him to cue him to kick it up to monkey power notch.

Ron nods back to Kim before he says, "I am a monkey master…" His eyes turn blue moments before he starts to glow blue with his hair starting to flow upwards.

Monkey Fist knew she was in trouble as she recognized the power since her father had used a blue power much like the one she was witnessing to conquer all the land and take the woman who would become her mother.

She knew one thing for certain. She was going to have to play a trump card much sooner than she had expected to with them as she had expected two non-magical people, not one who had the same kind of magical power her father had.

She kicks in some of her own magical powers to pull ahead as Ron had begun to close the gap between the two of them.

Meanwhile in the opposite direction, Kim and John were running and searching every room they came across for signs of Rose while Crimson lay outside the castle walls, weak as a kitten.

Monkey Fist barges into a room very quickly and laughs just like her father would as she leaps over a large chair in the middle of it. The chair was a large, classic wooden one with golden monkey patterns all throughout it with a high back that was tall enough to completely hide Monkey Fist.

Kim and Ron charge into the room and look around the room carefully.

Ron notices the large chair facing the bed in the room that had its back to them and starts to walk around it while Kim approaches the bed as the only other spot to really hide something.

Monkey Fist grins as she readies herself just as she had planned to take her revenge after learning that she would not be able to defeat Jade for destroying her father.

She flashes back to a time when she was known by another name, a time when she was just a princess with no responsibilities other than to order the monkey followers around to fulfill her every whim.

She runs up to her father, slowing down onto all fours as she approaches him while he stared out from the balcony. She says, "Father! You'll never believe what Squeeks told me! He said that our whole Kingdom, our whole world is in danger from someone!"

Monkey Fist straightens up from his leaning position over the railing with his tail curling in the air, a clear sign of distress that she recognized. His gold crown with two gold monkeys facing each other with their hands touching each other and their long tails stretching out behind them to loop the tips of their tails at the middle of the crown's back shifts just the slightest bit upon his head.

Monkey Fist turns to her and says, "Yes, I have heard the same and…" He takes a deep breath before sighing and continuing, "Unfortunately they are every bit true my little Nihon Zaru(Japanese Monkey). Jade has finally awoken and is out to destroy Crimson."

She snorts and says, "Fine, let her destroy Crimson. I never really liked that fairy tale to begin with."

Monkey Fist turns to her and shakes his head as he says, "She too is all too real and Jade is heading straight to her. I have just been informed that her path of destruction will take her right through my lands."

She frowns deeply and says, "We can't let her do that! We are the most powerful force, no… the most powerful land in the world! There is no way she can be allowed to go through our lands with impunity father!"

Monkey Fist smiles as he says, "You're very right my daughter." He grows louder, attracting the attention of the monkey servants around them, "There is no way that this Jade and her army of followers is a match for us and my magical powers of the monkey! She will learn as many have before that those who try to cross us will suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

The many servants cry out loudly, echoing the sentiment of his powerful words. They were words of war, of many monkeys becoming excited into rage and ready for battle. It would be a battle that they would give their all to for their leader!

Monkey Fist stops suddenly and looks at his teenage daughter with a serious face before he says, "The threat of Jade is a serious one despite our power and right, there is still a chance that we could lose so I want you to stay here and prepare for when… and if I should fall."

She looks up at her father with shock as she had never heard of her father be less than totally confident about **any** enemy that he was going to go up against.

Monkey Fist says, "Look Akina, you know that you are the only thing I hold of any value in this world and if the stories are true about Jade, then if I should fall… You will have to step up for once and take my place as the new ruler of the lands we rule over for as long as they exist." He grips her shoulders and says, "And above all, avenge me before Crimson does." He looks away to the balcony view as he then adds, "That woman's been a thorn in my side for years. It would just irk me to know that she did what I couldn't, but at least I'm comforted by the knowledge that her annoying boyfriend isn't around to also bother me."

Akina sighs as she says, "I know, I know… I've heard the story about how he fell like a million times from you already."

Monkey Fist growls, "I will finally be able to have my revenge upon Jade for defeating my arch-nemesis!" He turns to the others and shouts, "To arms! We have a war to wage!" with all the others crying out loudly his name in monkey-tongue.

As her father goes off in full battle gear with thousands of their best warriors and ninjas at his side, she felt confident that he would return and have more stories to share with her.

The flashback ends for her as she remembers with a single tear flowing down her cheek. She tries not to remember the pain that she felt as "Bay" brought her the terrible news about her father being slain by Jade. She sheds another tear as she learns about the fall of Jade and she begins her plan for revenge upon those who robbed her of the right to keep her last promise to her father and vengeance upon the one who had taken her father from her.

After that day, Akina was no more for she had taken over her father's title and ruled the land as Monkey Fist. She also knew that Akina was not exactly a fearful name and she was really bad at coming up with new names.

Monkey Fist spots Ron coming around to see her and she leaps back from the chair with someone in her arms. She grins as she says, "You found me but now you will have to decide."

Ron cries out, "Kim! It is Katherine!"

Kim narrows her eyes, glowering at Monkey Fist angrily and says, "What do you mean? Decide?"

Monkey Fist holds the bound up Katherine in her arms as her tail grabs a kenai knife from somewhere on her brings it up to the side of Katherine's neck until the tip it pressing threateningly against it with it just shy of breaking skin. She grins as she says, "I want you to decide on who loses their life. This woman or one of you." She notices the hesitancy on their part so she adds, "or maybe that baby girl I snatched earlier will do?"

Ron flares up suddenly into his full powers, catching Monkey Fist off guard and her tail eases up on Katherine's neck. He shouts with so much force and strength, "No! You will not harm her!" That Monkey Fist starts to slowly step back, tapping into her own powers just to feel better but she could tell that her own power was no where _near_ as strong as what Ron was displaying.

Kim tightens her hands into fists so tightly that her knuckles were as white as they could be. She says with fury in her voice, "I don't think so. If you harm either Katherine OR my precious daughter, then I promise you that you just might be seeing your father a lot sooner than you expect."

Monkey Fist was especially nervous, as she knew that they had defeated Jade and with Ron's power flaring every time she even so much as glanced at him. She knew that her plan to make them fight each other until one was wounded badly enough that she could just sweep in and destroy the loser or both of them was not going to go well.

Monkey Fist says, "Tell you what, fight each other until one of you is knocked out so I can escape and I promise on mystical monkey honor that I will leave Katherine to you without stabbing her."

Kim says, "What about my daughter Rose?"

Monkey Fist wonders about how her other plan is progressing and says, "The deal is only for one life. You can either pick the old woman or the baby, but you can't have both. It is impossible."

The corner of Kim's mouth raises up a little before she says, "Apparently you don't know the family motto."

Monkey Fist blinks as she says, "What? Why would I care about some dumb family motto of yours?"

Kim slips into a fighting position as she says, "Before this night is over, you'll be wishing you had never said that."

Ron slips into a fighting position alongside her, with no smile showing on his face as he stares at Monkey Fist.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know that this chapter is a bit longer than normal for me but with the time crunch I've been forced to make them longer to cover what I need. So did anyone see Monkey Fist's daughter Akina showing up as the new Monkey Fist? What did you think of the flashback? Any ideas as to who or where the mother is? Heh, you might learn that in the next chapter OR I might save that tidbit for the NEXT Halloween story. Depends on the reviews I get. Anyone surprised by the sight of Katherine being there? What did you think of Crimson being there? Looks like past, present and future Kim's are all coming together for a common good wouldn't you say? What do you suppose Kim and John will find in the other room? Do you feel sorry for Akina/Monkey Fist?

As usual all reviews, votes for my stories, thoughts you may have, ideas on how they could all get out of this, suggestions for next Halloween's story, and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Halloween Tail…**

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** This is based on my last couple of Halloween stories. So in the grand tradition of that, I am continuing it. So enjoy! This should also be the final chapter so enjoy!

Meanwhile Kim and John continue to search each and every room but it wasn't until they reach the final room at the end of the wing that their searches come to fruit.

Kim enters the room first with John coming in right behind her and immediately they find the baby in a small circle, surrounded by monkey idols that were glowing brightly with flashing eyes and it was very easy to imagine that they were all making horrific monkey screeches.

Kim cries out to John, "Look! The baby is being attacked by those… those things!"

John doesn't waste a moment as he rushes forward when suddenly monkeys leap in front of him with weapons in their hands. He stops as he wonders where they came from until the baby cries out in a kind of sad and painful way with her hands reaching into the air as if trying to reach out for her parents.

Now John was normally a pretty cool, clear-headed person but at the sight of seeing such an adorable baby. One who, as he understood it was _**family**_ to him and his new wife in such distress… he just snaps and charges the monkey warrior in front of him, not caring if it hit him or hurt him. He was determined to make it through to help rescue the baby, even if it too his last breath to do so!

The monkey warrior was surprised at the sudden attack, as it had seemed that the human was not even a warrior.

John catches the bo staff as the monkey in his way swings it at him and pulls on it, sending it towards him even as he punches at the monkey. The punch connects solid and sends the monkey, armor and all flying backwards over the stone monkey idols.

The monkey warrior makes a low sound before it passes out just as John moves forward once again towards Rose.

Kim rushes forward as she sees another monkey warrior with a bokken about to strike her husband and does a jump kick from the side, catching him by surprise to send him flying as well to land on top of where the previous monkey warrior had landed.

John looks for a second to see Kim and nods a thanks to her to which his reply was a smile.

Two more monkey warriors move forward to block the two of them and surprises them both as one of them says, "You shall not pass… Monkey Fist has ordered so!"

Kim hesitantly says, "Y-Y-You can talk!?!"

The other monkey warrior says, "Of course we can! What did you think we were? Wild, untrained animals?"

John and Kim are both silent as they look at each other as they didn't want to admit to the fact that was _exactly_ what they'd been thinking about the monkey warriors for they both knew that might make things worse.

Kim turns back to the monkey warrior before her and says, "Please! Let us through, we have to rescue that baby!"

The monkey warrior before John says, "No! Monkey Fist has ordered that she be placed in that magical circle until she arrives. Besides, what is she to you?"

John looks directly at the monkey warrior before him and says strongly, "She is a baby! She is a part of my family and I can hear her suffering. I am sure you can as well, doesn't it matter that a baby is in pain? Do you have no heart?"

The monkey warrior before John bares his teeth in anger and shouts, "What do you know of pain and suffering? Many of my fellow brothers and sisters fell at the hands of Jade! They fell in a most painful way too! I held my own sister's hand as she passed, charred almost beyond recognition except for her armor! So you can not accuse me of having no heart!"

John says, "Whatever your name is… I know I can't possibly compare to what you've lost but that baby has nothing to do with this Jade person! They're not even related at all and you're just punishing an innocent life that wasn't even born yet when it all happened!"

Kim says, "He's right! So please let us help her. It pains me so much to see her like that, to hear her cries for someone to take her out of the circle of pain. Don't you know what you're doing? You're making it so Jade can win!"

The monkey warriors are silent for a few moments before the one in front of John says, "I am Bay, and family is very important…" He trails off as the one in front of Kim says, "You say too much Bay! Besides it is our duty to do what our leader says!"

Bay hisses at his companion for a moment and says, "I know our duty Shuffle! You don't need to remind me. It is just hard not to remember the pain of my sister… her words…"

Shuffle briefly turns his shinobi katana (a short sword) at the other as he says, "Ignore that! Your sister fell at our first Monkey Fist's feet and she deserved her fate for her failure against the Jade one."

The baby Rose cries out again, weakly as it struggles to move but it can't and Kim looks sadly at the baby. She sees that the two are distracted in their argument so without warning she jumps over Shuffle, barely getting her clothing torn as he tries to slice at her as soon as he sees her moving.

John tackles Shuffle down to the ground, causing the shinobi katana to slide from its grasp and into the base of the monkey idol.

Kim cries out the moment that she touches Rose as the glow coming from the idols is interrupted and yet she pushes through the pain, lifting and tucking Rose into her arm to pull her out of the circle.

John turns to Kim and says, "Are you ok Kim?" The distraction causes him to ease up enough on Shuffle for him to throw him off.

Bay just stands by, watching and moving his upper monkey lips as he thinks.

Shuffle quickly moves to retrieve his weapon and hops to his feet immediately even as John gets up to his feet in the more traditional way.

Kim breathes heavily as she felt like she'd just gone running a couple of miles at top speed in less than a few seconds. She looks down at Rose and breathlessly says, "Are you ok sweetie?"

Little Rose just smiles up at her and grabs a little bit of her long hair in her hand which makes Kim smile a bit until she feels something furry brushing along her arm.

Shuffle cries out loudly in a monkey way "Aegh! Aegh!" before he says angrily, "You will die for what you did! Both of you!" He charges at John with his shinobi katana poised for the killing strike.

Bay swings his nunchaku to hit the hands of Shuffle, causing it to go flying once more from the hands before he swings his other one to the back of the head to knock out Shuffle while he is still in shock of his weapon being knocked from his hands yet once more!

John looks questioningly at Bay until Bay walks over and picks up the bo staff that his companion had dropped earlier and says, "There is no time. Knock me out with this weapon, then take the baby and go."

John takes the weapon and says, "I… don't know what to say but thank you for helping."

Bay turns to his side, allowing John the best angle of knocking him out from behind as he says, "There has been enough pain and you were right… the baby doesn't deserve what my master had in mind for it."

Kim says, "Wait! What did your master want with the baby?"

Bay doesn't turn to look at her as he says, "She wanted transform her into a monkey girl like herself and call her daughter to raise as the next Monkey Fist. The idols were going to give her magical powers and transform her."

Kim's eyes go wide as she says, "Then that means…"

Bay swishes his tail low to the ground and nods, "Yes, that she planned to destroy the parents. They are probably already…" He is knocked out suddenly by the swift blow to the back of the head by John who says then, "Sorry, but I don't think we have time to hear the rest."

John tightens his grip on the weapon and says, "Come on Kim, we have some parents to save." He then turns and runs down the corridor with Kim and Rose in her arm.

As the three of them move quickly through the corridor, heading back towards the center they can see a light approaching connecting T section and slow down as Crimson shows up with a soft, glowing ball in her hand to illuminate the hallways better.

Kim says, "Crimson! I am so glad to see you! Are you all right? I was worried we weren't going to make it in time."

Crimson smiles at them and says, "You two did just fine. You saved my mother and I am feeling fit as a fiddle again."

John says, "Can you tell where Kim and Ron are? We were coming to you to see if you could tell us."

Crimson closes her eyes for a moment, taking a slow deep breath. She opens her eyes as she says, "They are to my left at the end of the corridor and it doesn't feel good."

John says, "Kim! Remember what Bay said? We've got to hurry!" He bolts down the corridor with Kim shouting, "I know and don't worry, remember the motto?"

Crimson runs behind Kim and all three of them say as one voice, "Anything is possible for a Possible!"

The three of them move fast and Kim glances down at Rose to see how she is handling the fast and somewhat rough running. She is surprised to see Rose just smiling up at her and quite calm.

Kim thinks, "I wonder if all Possible babies are like this?" and for a moment she imagines herself with child and smiles at the image of John looking so proud and happy until she snaps out of it when John says, "We're here!"

Kim holds Rose closely in a protective way, with her head positioned to be looking away in case the worse had come to pass with her parents destroyed. She didn't think any daughter should witness such a thing.

Crimson says, "We should hurry…" before John kicks the door open to reveal Kim and Ron with some injuries along with Katherine laying unconscious on the ground some distance from Monkey Fist who was clutching her arm tightly.

John, Kim, Rose, and Crimson all file into the room as the other Kim and Ron look at them.

Kim Stoppable says, "About time you all showed up. What happened? Did you get lost?"

Kim grins as she says as she turns to reveal Rose, "No… we had to pick up something first. I don't think you'll mind though."

Kim and Ron smile big, revealing that they did not mind the least.

Monkey Fist cries out, "What are you doing with my daughter??"

That was the _**wrong**_ thing to say with the **real** parents in the room.

Kim Stoppable and Ron Stoppable both turn with faces as angry as their voices as they both say in stereo, "YOUR DAUGHTER? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Kim and Ron charge Monkey Fist together as Monkey Fist powers up enough to jump over their heads and runs towards the three of them by the door to escape.

Monkey Fist says, "You may have won this battle but…" She stops talking as she is forced to block the bo staff with her hand. She is secretly impressed by the phenomenal strength that John and put into striking her despite the fact that he was a mere human.

Monkey Fist casts a fireball at John with her free hand to punish him for striking at her, which is defeated by a waterball spell cast by Crimson. She glares at Crimson who did not look happy and she knew that she was severely in a bad situation both Kim and Ron coming up behind her rapidly.

Monkey Fist lets go of the bo staff and bolts forward towards the entrance once more, stretching out with her tail to try and do what she'd done with Ron in the dark house and grab Rose out from his hands.

Monkey Fist can feel her tail curling around Rose once more when suddenly the tail is knocked away from Rose by something else and she spares but a moment's glance to see what had happened. She sees that little Rose's tail swishing in the air for a moment before it magically disappears into nothingness.

Monkey Fist grabs the jam with her tail as she runs by and pulls the door so hard into the frame that it the door becomes stuck! She continues down the corridor, putting on a superburst of speed with her power and escapes the castle quickly.

Meanwhile inside the room Crimson cries out, "Kim! Ron!"

The both of them stop short of the door, still a bit angry but even they can see the door is jammed good and while Ron could smash it down with his monkey powers, it wasn't important to chase her anymore. They had their daughter, Rose and Katherine back safe and sound.

Kim Stoppable turns towards the other Kim, holding out her arms as she approaches her and says, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter Kim."

Kim smiles at her future counterpart and says, "Heh, as you once said… "It was no big. She is family and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

John nods as he says, "Speaking of which, are you ok Kim? It looked like it really hurt when you saved her from that magic circle." He walks up to her, running his hand down her cheek as he gazed into her eyes with worry.

Kim nods as she says, "It was painful and I felt like I was swimming through tar but it would have been more painful to leave her there as it was."

Kim Stoppable looks over her baby who seemed like her natural, giggling, bubbly self for any signs of injury before she says, "She seems alright. What was Monkey Fist doing?"

John turns to them and says, "She was going to use some monkey things to turn Rose into a monkey girl with magical powers like her and after she destroyed the both of you, she was going to claim her as her daughter."

Kim Stoppable says, "So she lied… she knew the whole time that it was both Ron and I who had destroyed Jade."

Crimson says, "That would have been easy to find out. Just about everyone witnessed the two of you defeating Jade. You two are so famous now that your popularity has surpassed even mine own." She smiles as she says, "I am so proud of you two."

Kim Stoppable says to Ron, "I think we should keep this little adventure between us. If my parents knew that Rose was drawn into trouble like this. I doubt they would ever allow her to go out on Halloween for the rest of her life."

John chuckles and says, "If this is what your Halloweens are usually like, then I am surprised that either of you ever want to venture out of your home."

Kim Stoppable smiles and says, as she turns to them all with her arm wrapping around Ron's waist. Her vision also takes in Crimson as she says, "If it wasn't for Halloween, we wouldn't have grown closer together as friends and it was on Halloween when Ron proposed to me. So when I think about Halloween. It isn't filled with dread or fear or even annoyance at the thought some kid might ask me why I am trick or treating at my age… It is filled with hope and joy."

Crimson smiles with a light blush on her cheeks, as she knew that Kim had been including her deliberately in an indirect way and was happy to have had a part in joining together the most amazing couple in the history of the planet.

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks for the visiting us. This has been the most fun I have had on Halloween in years!"

Kim Stoppable laughs and says, "Hopefully not all my Halloween visits will be as exciting as this one."

Ron laughs too and says, "Same here or I just might worry myself gray before my time."

Kim Stoppable kisses her husband's cheek and says, "Don't worry Ron, I'll still love you even if that were to happen."

Ron smiles and kisses Kim on the lips until the Rose giggles and tugs on Kim's hair causing her to go "Ouch!"

Kim looks down at Rose and says, "I hope that's not going to become a habit with you…"

Crimson just smiles at that and remains silent as she remembers a story from her mother about how she used to complain to her by saying, "Now I know what my mother was complaining about when she used to tell me stories of me when I was young, don't I you little tugger…"

Katherine wakes up and stands up before she says, "That's an experience I don't want to go through again…"

Kim Stoppable sighs as she looks at the door, "It doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon though. It will take us time to get through that door."

Ron powers up to full mystical monkey power and says, "I could break down the door if you want Kim."

Kim shakes her head and says, "What if some flying shard hits Rose?"

Ron powers down and says, "Oh… good point."

Crimson walks up and says, "I have an idea. Why don't we use my magic to get us out?"

Kim Stoppable says, "No shards?"

Crimson nods as she says, "No one gets harmed."

Kim Stoppable says, "Ok, let's do it."

Katherine says, "I'm all for getting out here too."

Crimson casts a spell that makes everyone start to float up off the grown before she smiles and says, "Flying spell… and we'll get out of here through that." She points to a window that would have been hard to get to otherwise.

Everyone grins at Crimson and as if it were second nature to them, they all fly straight towards the window.

Crimson is surprised that they can all do that so quickly without any instruction from her before she realizes that she's being left behind! She quickly flies up, faster than any of them and is the first out the window.

After everyone exits the window Crimson says, "Let's all go back to the portal house ok?"

Kim smiles as she says, "At least the way will be fun."

Kim Stoppable says, "Ron and I do this kind of stuff all the time, and it is still fun."

Ron looks down at the ground and says, "I still hate freefalling. Speaking of which, we can't fall from here… can we?"

Crimson shakes her head and says, "No, we're stuck flying until I cancel the spell."

Ron breathes a sigh of relief before a thought occurs to him, "Hey wait, what if you don't cast the cancel spell… we won't be stuck like this forever will we?"

Everyone just smiles as they shake their heads and begin flying towards the house, leaving Ron to say to himself, "Um… I probably don't want to know the answer to that." Before he too flies after everyone and catches up to his wife.

They all fly very quickly, chatting along the way along with Kim introducing Rose to Katherine who becomes a big hit with Rose.

Kim Stoppable couldn't help but feel warm inside at the sight of Katherine and Rose getting along so well.

They come to reach Middleton in no time at high speed. It isn't until Kim Stoppable begins slowing down as she says, "Look, there's our house!" That everyone slows down to look down where she is pointing to see it.

Ron then points down in a slightly different direction and says, "Hey, there's my parent's house! Do you think we could stop there for a bit?"

Crimson says, "Sorry Ron but Halloween is almost over so unless we want everyone stuck here for a whole year, I think it will be better to continue on."

Ron pouts and says "Aw man… I really wanted to show all of you to my parents."

Crimson smiles as she says, "Maybe next Halloween Ron."

Katherine says, "I'd love it if the both of you brought your families over for a visit."

The rest of the flight is uneventful and quiet as it was short until they land on the ground before a wrecked house.

Kim says, "You weren't kidding when you said the house blew up Kim. How are we ever going to get back with it looking like that?"

Crimson says, "The explosion only blew up the present house, not your home even though it was a past explosion. So your home is fine and as for this one…" She raises her hands and starts to glow brightly, tapping into some deep power that none of the others had seen before and with a spell the house begins to glow, reversing somehow as if they were all watching an explosion in reverse until the house is fully restored.

Crimson's glow disappears and she collapses to her knees, breathing a bit heavily. She raise a hand as she says, "I'm ok… that was… just a big… spell for me…"

Eventually Crimson catches her breath and says, "Ok, everyone in. Time to put everyone back in their proper places." She turns to Kim Stoppable and says, "Except you three. You stay here."

Kim Stoppable laughs and says, "No problem there."

Ron chuckles and says, "Same here too."

Rose babbles and waves a hand as if waving bye before her mother says, "I think Rose wants to stay here too and that's her way of saying bye to everyone."

Kim and John smile and wave at the trio, but mostly to Rose.

Kim says, "Bye and don't be a stranger ok? Come visit anytime."

John grins as he says, "Just be sure to leave behind the house-blowing up psychos next time."

Everyone bursts into laughter at that point.

Kim and John enter the house while Katherine stays behind for a moment longer to say, "Take good care of that cutie you have in your arms Kim. I want to see more of her the next time you come by ok?"

Kim Stoppable smiles as she holds Rose close, "I will, I promise ok?"

Katherine walks into the house, satisfied that she would see them again next Halloween.

Crimson says, "Kim… Grandma… thanks for a fun night." She waves and goes into the house moments before Halloween ends and the house disappears once more, leaving a empty lot until next year.

Kim says, "Let's go home Ron."

Ron nods and says, "Sounds good to me, after this adventure I can't wait to get some rest."

The two of them start walking while somewhere out there in one of the two worlds, a very angry Monkey Fist shouts curses at the Stoppable name with her fist shaking angrily at the sky.

**Epilogue:**

Kim and John look at the gas device that on the table for the longest time before John says, "I am not sleeping with that thing in the house."

Kim says, "Fine, then let's carry it outside together."

John nods and they carry it outside as far as they possibly can, knowing that if it blew up again. The house and them, would be safe.

Katherine says, "I'll tell your sisters where it is if they want to collect it after I tell them what happened here."

Kim says, "Thanks, and tell them not to bring anything over that is that dangerous ok?"

Katherine nods and says, "You've got it. Well, I'm going to go home and get some good night's sleep. I suggest the two of you do the same."

Kim smiles and says, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Katherine waves and goes home.

Kim turns to John with a playful smirk and says, "Race you to the bedroom?"

John says, "First one on the bed gets to claim the sheets."

They both laugh as they run into the house and tie as they both jump into the bed where they have some fun before falling asleep all cuddled up against each other, dreaming of a new future with children to raise with both unaware that they had already started on that journey.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. It probably isn't my best chapter, as I had to rush it so it would be on time for Halloween. If there are any flaws or whatever, chalk it up to rushing and/or lack of sleep. Lol! Anyway time for the questions! (You know you'd miss them if I skipped them) When the chapter began with the idols zapping little Rose, did it seem familiar to you at all about how Ron got his powers? What did you think of the talking monkeys scene? Was that a surprise or what? Did you like the names I gave them? What did you think of Monkey Fist's plans for Kim and Ron's daughter? What did you think of Kim and John's attempts to save Rose? Do you think Kim Stoppable has some future surprise involving her daughter? What did you think of Bay? When Monkey Fist claimed Rose as her daughter in front of her parents, did you think she was in for a world of pain if they caught her? Did you like the hair-tugging joke? Do you think Monkey Fist will return in a future Halloween story? (Do you even want her to return for that matter?) Do you want any other parallel villains or heroes to return next time?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, pm's, and more are always welcome.


End file.
